1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a surgical prosthesis for facial augmentation and more particularly a modular implantable prosthesis having a variable thickness and contour.
2. Description of Prior Art
The skeletal framework of the face determines many of the relationships between features of the face which will produce either an attractive or unattractive appearance. Prominences or weaknesses in features are related to the underlying bony structure in the face. It is possible to augment weaknesses of the skeletal framework using facial implants to enhance or create prominences. In addition, although not pertinent to the instant invention, it is possible to sculpt the appearance of the face by reducing the projection of underlying bone in areas that are not ideal. Facial implants offer a means of improving the foundation of an unattractive face. By the use of such implants it is possible to convert concavities to convexities, create more of an oval-shaped face by enhancing the prominence of certain areas of the face, and generally improve the overall aesthetic appearance.
The most commonly used facial implant is the chin implant. The second most commonly used facial implant is the malar or cheek implant. The sub-malar and mid-facial implant are also frequently used, and, less frequently, implants augmenting the temple and forehead are employed. Among the newest are supraorbital and mandibular augmentation implants. Many other implants and techniques of skeletal augmentation are known and commonly used by the plastic surgeon. A summary of such procedures is set forth, for example, in AESTHETIC FACIAL SURGERY (Raven Press, 1991) authored by the present inventor.
Malar implants are well known in the art. An example is provided by the present inventor in the ARCHIVES OF OTOLARYNGOLOGY, Vol. 108, pp 441-444, (July, 1982) and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,849 issued Dec. 13, 1988 to Terino. The foregoing references generally describe an anatomical implant suitable for positioning between the malar zygomatic bone complex and the fleshy portion of the side of the face commonly referred to as the cheek for increasing the prominence of the cheek below the eye orbit of the patient. Such an implant will raise the cheeks giving the underlying cheekbones a more prominent appearance and imparting a more handsome and pleasing appearance to the facial features of the patient. Such implants are commercially available and are sold in a variety of sizes for a particular shape. In accordance with current practice, once a shape is selected, the surgeon must search through the inventory of existing sizes to find the best fit for a particular patient. In some instances more than one implant may be required to augment different portions of the facial skeleton during a procedure. Such a selection is usually a compromise and does not provide an exact fit. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a single modular implant having the flexibility to be adapted to fit and anatomically conform to the underlying bone structure of any particular patient to provide a desired elevation of the overlying tissue.